


progression

by wouldyouknowmore



Series: Uncle Loki [8]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Dick Pics, Feelings, Incest, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Naughty FaceTiming, uncle loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldyouknowmore/pseuds/wouldyouknowmore
Summary: Or, How to Adjust to a Long-Distance Relationship with Your Uncle/Secret Boyfriend 👍No, see, the point here is that a month ago, Thor had really and truly thought he understood that he’d better make the best of what time he had, because it would be gone before he knew it. And, on top of that, he really and truly thought that he waslooking forwardto leaving for college, making a new start, opening himself to new opportunities and experiences…And tonight, Thor understands that he is fucking stupid.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Uncle Loki [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411381
Comments: 93
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> UNCLE WEEK IS HERE!!!
> 
> This installment consists of 7 chapters (+1 alternate version) spread over a few months' worth of storyline, and will be updating daily.
> 
> Beta-ed by Wendy as usual I love and cherish her as she knows etc etc

A month ago, Thor had laid in bed, thinking about how quickly the rest of his summer was sure to fly by. He knows it was a month ago down to the day, actually, because he’d also been thinking about the pleasant ache in his back and his ass leftover from the day’s Birthday Goings-On and trying to wriggle himself into a sleeping position that wouldn’t make it worse come morning—but that’s not the point. No, see, the point here is that a month ago, Thor had really and truly thought he understood that he’d better make the best of what time he had, because it would be gone before he knew it. And, on top of that, he really and truly thought that he was _looking forward_ to leaving for college, making a new start, opening himself to new opportunities and experiences… 

And tonight, Thor understands that he is fucking stupid.

“Stupidddd,” he whines into his pillow, but it doesn’t help any more than it has the last dozen times he’s done it since going to bed. 

In the morning, he’s gone. Bright and early, ass crack of dawn situation here. His dad had insisted, considering the six-hour drive there to drop Thor and his stuff off at his dorm, and then the six-hour drive back home for his parents. 

And to think, he’d _chosen_ that six hours’ worth of distance. He had honestly thought that that was a good idea. He had _options_ , and _this_ bullshit is what he picked. He could have gone to the better, nicer, _closer_ school, the one hardly an hour away. The one every single one of his friends is going to. The one with the academic program that matches up better with Thor’s “long term career goals.” The one that wouldn’t leave him stranded six hours from anybody he knows including—most importantly— _Loki_.

“God, I’m fucking _stupid_ ,” he grates out again, eyes burning in a familiar, dangerous way. But he can’t start that shit now, or he won’t stop. 

Instead, he takes several deep breaths (slightly hindered by his mouthful of pillow), and tries to remember all the reasons he’d had for making this decision at the start of the summer.

Close enough to go home on the weekends meant close enough for his parents to pop in on him unannounced. Going to school (and potentially living with) Sif and Fandral and Steve and all the rest of them meant having to keep up appearances all day every day. He’d be sneaking away to make calls, getting shit for not making any attempt at romantic endeavors, and having to lie to every single one of them, constantly.

And yeah, maybe he’d see more of Loki if he were closer, but he doesn’t know how long they could deal with all the risks involved, all the pressure. They’ve done okay so far, but who knows when something will slip? 

Also, early on in their conversations on the topic, Loki had mentioned driving out to see him every chance he could if Thor chose the school farther away. It wouldn’t be very often, no, but the idea of it had stuck with Thor more than any other factor in the whole situation, because he’d be in a town where no one knew either of them. If they never mentioned the fact that they were related, no one would ever know. When Loki would come to see him, he would most likely stay longer than just a quick day visit to make the long drive worth it. 

They could go to dinner together, walk around town together, go on an actual date—just _be_ together without having to hide. Loki could get a hotel room, and they could have whole weekends to themselves. He could fall asleep with Loki next to him, wake up and see the morning sunlight in his hair… And Thor wouldn’t have to worry about running home and lying to his mom or one of his friends for the thousandth time and making sure he didn’t look like he’d been up to anything suspicious. 

_Quality over quantity_ is what he’d told himself the day he had decided. 

The trouble is that the whole quantity issue is going to be a pretty serious one, and knowing that he has no idea when he’ll see Loki again is suddenly a very hard thing to live with.

“Quality over quantity,” he mumbles now. He wishes he still bought it. It would make this easier.

Ugh.

He needs to sleep though. He’s never been very good at sleeping in the car, and what is it? Midnight? He doesn’t sleep in his new watch, but he looks at his bare wrist anyway before he realizes what he’s doing and reaches for his phone instead. He’s probably got a few—

_3:32 am_ , his phone tells him. He’s got less than three hours.

Thor feels his heart drop. 

His eyes are burning again, worse than before, but he scrubs at his face… and makes another stupid decision. 

(Might as well at this point.)

Shoes on, Odin’s keys out of the bowl on the hall table, veeeerry quiet, careful turning of the lock on the front door, then closing, then locking again. 

Once he’s clear, he sprints to the street and unlocks his dad’s car door with the key itself to keep it from beeping. Not that it would wake them up inside the house, but better safe than sorry. 

The drive across town is a short one at this hour. Short enough that it isn’t until Thor pulls up in front of Loki’s that he realizes Loki is probably asleep and won’t appreciate getting jostled awake when Thor slips into bed with him like he’d been planning on doing. 

… Shit.

He drums his fingers on the steering wheel a moment, taking in the wet grass smell across the street where someone’s sprinklers are running, hesitating (trying not to hyperventilate, more like), and then opts for what is hopefully an unobtrusive text.

_Are u up_

Waiting is torment. Hell, in fact. The sprinklers across the street shut off, and the sudden silence makes the waiting worse. 

It occurs to him then, after a brief eternity, that he has no idea what he’s gonna do if Loki doesn’t actually respond. 

He’ll just… cross that bridge when he comes to it, though. He checks his messages again (nothing), and settles in, tries to think of nothing at all.

He’s never been very good at that, granted.

But seriously, how long is he planning on sitting here, holding onto his phone like his last lifeline? What if Loki’s asleep? What if Loki is ignoring him because he’s been a clingy, dramatic weirdo the last week or so? How long before he gives up, drives back home, and prays that Loki doesn’t get tired of the long-distance bullshit and subsequently ditches him to go back to his old life of unfettered sluttery? 

When did he send that text anyway? How long has it been? 

… Three minutes. God, he’s losing it.

“Can’t sleep, I see,” Loki says through the car window, and Thor jumps all the way out of the seat.

“For the love of _fuck_ , Lo!”

Loki shushes him. “Get in here before you wake up the neighborhood,” he says.

Thor gets his heart rate back under control, as much as he can anyway, and once they’re inside, Loki drags him along by the hand and sits him down on the edge of the bed without saying another word. And while there’s an immediate sense of relief that arrives along with the scent of Loki’s sheets and his mussed up hair, and the touch of his hands on Thor’s shoulders as they gently but firmly tip him backward, tug his shoes off for him, and brush the hair out of his eyes, Thor knows that this is the last he’ll have of any of it for the foreseeable future. 

By the time Loki settles next to him, the dread is already back and the worst it’s been all night. 

“I can’t do this,” he says, and his voice cracks halfway through. He hasn’t allowed himself to think it so far, too afraid of what that line of thought will lead to, and sure enough, as soon as the words are out of his mouth, he finds himself wondering what sort of financial and academic strife would follow if he just called the whole thing off right now. If it would be worth it. 

Loki’s fingers are back in his hair, scratching at his scalp. “Yes, you can,” he says, and Thor has to fight off a sudden urge to jerk away from them out of spite. Maybe he’s technically capable of going through with this, but that’s not the point. 

“I don’t want to.”

It comes out more childish than he intended, almost petulant, but Loki doesn’t stop petting at him. 

“I know. I hate it, too.” 

The quiet stretches between them, nothing but the sound of the breeze stirring the curtains and Loki’s blunt nails working their way down behind his ear… and after a minute, Thor lets go of his irritation with a deep sigh. Getting huffy with Loki right now when he’s just trying to help, when this is the last time Thor will see him for god knows how long, is even dumber than picking up and moving away from him in the first place. 

“I could kidnap you,” Loki offers then, and Thor can’t hold back a snort. “How’s your Norwegian? You’d love Oslo.” 

The snort turns into a full-blown laugh, despite it all—right before the realization of just how much he’s going to miss Loki hits him like a freight train, and his next breath out veers straight into a sob. 

So much for not crying.

Loki is already reaching for him when Thor turns and buries his face in his shoulder. 

He knows that it’s not like he can have this whenever he wants as it is already, but not being able to have it at all for an as-of-yet unknown period of time is more than he feels equipped to handle. But people do this sort of thing all the time, right? 

( _And split up because of it all the time,_ he tries not to think. Unsuccessfully.) 

“Stockholm, then,” Loki says, and Thor tries to laugh again, though it comes out a little strangled. “You like museums, don’t you?” 

That’s probably a rhetorical question, so Thor doesn’t bother trying to answer. To be honest, he’d be fine running off with Loki regardless of destination, but it doesn’t matter, because he isn’t. He’s leaving without him in like two hours. 

Loki sighs into his hair, presses a long, deliberate kiss to his temple, and Thor tries to quit sniffling. “Look,” Loki says, voice soft and low, “You should know by now that I’m shit at this sort of thing. But we’ll figure it out, I promise. All you need to worry about is keeping up with your homework and looking after yourself.”

A nod is the best that Thor can manage. 

There’s some rearranging done then at Loki’s insistence, a little scooting and prodding until they’re both comfortable, and Thor focuses on the steady rise and fall of Loki’s chest under his hand, his heartbeat, the gentle hum of the ceiling fan. 

They’ll figure it out, he tells himself. They’ll figure it out.

—

He wakes up with Loki’s lips against his cheek and his hand in his hair. 

“Time to get up, baby,” Loki breathes. 

“That’s bullshit,” Thor mutters. 

“Yes. But you’re cutting off the circulation to my arm, and I’d rather keep it.”

“I’d still l—wanna date you if you only had one arm.” Thor tosses in a yawn, mostly real, just to further distract from his slip. 

“How sweet,” Loki deadpans. “You’ve also got to get home before anyone notices you aren’t there.” 

It’s true, but that doesn’t mean Thor has to like it. Or that it makes it any easier to drag himself out of bed. 

  
(Loki pinching him helps, though.)

Thor puts his shoes back on, lets Loki straighten his hair out, but he pauses at the front door, keys jingling in his hand while he fidgets for a moment, trying to think of something to say before he just settles on the truth. 

“I really, really hate this,” he sighs. 

“But you’re going to do it anyway,” Loki tells him. “It’s going to be hard, but you’ll be fine.”

That is To Be Determined, Thor thinks, but nods anyway. 

“Good boy. Now come here.” 

Loki kisses him. It starts off on the sweet side, but quickly turns into one of those intense, possessive, ruin-him-for-anybody-else kisses that he loves so much, with a little edge in the way Loki digs his fingers into his hair and just a tiny hint of desperation. 

And actually, this isn’t just some one-sided worrying, Thor realizes when Loki draws back and doesn’t quite make eye contact. 

“What about you?” he asks. Belatedly, he knows now.

“What about me?”

“Will _you_ be fine?”

Loki gives him a half-smile and shrugs. “I’ll miss you, of course. But I’ll live.” 

The way he hums when Thor bends down and catches his lips makes this whole thing that much harder, but since when has dating his uncle ever been easy?

“And next time I see you,” Loki adds a moment later, “I’ll fuck you until you can’t walk straight.”

… It’s definitely been worth it so far, though, Thor thinks with a genuine smile.

(Also that having something to look forward to is very helpful.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More tomorrowwww~ Don't forget to subscribe to this fic or the series (or just me in general) for update emails every time something new is posted! 
> 
> Your comments and kudos are so very very appreciated :') Y'all keep me going. ❤️
> 
> Find me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/woulduknowmore)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 2 LET'S GO

There’s a little green slip in Thor’s mailbox when he checks it after his last class of the day (Calc I, his favorite) (not). _PACKAGE DELIVERY NOTICE - SEE RESIDENCE HALL FRONT DESK_ , it says. He hasn’t ordered anything recently, and he’s only been here at school for about three weeks now… But maybe his mom sent him something? 

A quick trip to the front desk confirms that, yes, that’s partially what’s happened here, but he’s actually got _two_ packages. The bigger one has his name and school address written on the top in round, friendly-looking letters (his mom’s handwriting, and the sight of it makes him smile), but the smaller one just has a printed off post office label on it, and they always make the return address so tiny and hard to find on these thi—

_L. Borson, 1313 4th Ave,_ etc etc. 

Thor bites his lip to keep from _ooooooh_ -ing out loud, and then can’t get up the stairs to his room fast enough. 

His roommate isn’t around, though that’s not unusual. He’s only seen the guy a handful of times since school started, but Thor had been warned that this might be the case during their first conversation. 

_“Disclaimer up front here,”_ Thor had said at the time, _“I’m gay, so if that’s gonna be a problem, you should just ask for a transfer instead of sticking around and being weird about it.”_

_“Yeah no, I don’t care. I’m not even gonna be here that much, so like, fuck whoever, dude,”_ had been the response. 

Which was fine. And the peace and quiet is even _more_ fine when he gives Loki a call every couple days, especially for those calls that he would, uh, appreciate a little privacy along with.

(FaceTime is a poor substitute, but it’s better than just an audio call. Not that Loki’s voice in his ear, low and quiet, telling him all the things he’s gonna do to him next time they’re alone isn’t amazing as fuck. But the FaceTiming has _also_ given him a folder’s worth of quality screenshots just from the one instance so far.) 

(Plus, Loki accidentally came on his phone last week, and Thor got to listen to him bitching about trying to clean out the little speaker on the front screen for a good five minutes afterward. Thor likes to swipe through the shots in order… Loki’s big beautiful dick that Thor loves so very much with his hand wrapped around it, a not-entirely-clear but still lovely comeshot, followed by a full-screen smear of white where the camera lens got a direct hit, and then Loki’s blurry but disgusted face and half of the pad of his thumb where he’d wiped it off.)

(See? Quality.)

But as much as he wants to see what it is that Loki has sent him, he tosses his backpack onto the bed, sets Loki’s box down much more gently, and rips off the tape on his mom’s box first.

There’s a card on top that he reads before he peeks at anything else in there (because he’s got manners, okay), with a dumb picture of a goat with googly eyes on the front that makes him snort and shake his head. On the inside, Frigga had written, _Miss you, sweetie! Hope everything is going alright and you’re behaving yourself. Love, Mom & Dad_.

He shakes it, just to watch the eyes on the front wiggle for a second, then puts it up on the shelf above his bed, next to the framed photo his mom had taken of him and Loki at his graduation.

(Which is a perfectly fine and reasonable thing for him to have put on his shelf, thank you. Lots of people have family photos up in their rooms. He’s seen it. … Not that he’s told anybody that that’s his uncle in the picture, or his boyfriend. He’s just leaving it a mystery for the time being, okay?)

(Anyway.)

There are snacks in the box, all his favorite things that he’s told his mom he really shouldn’t be eating if he wants to keep on track with the workout-slash-diet plan he’d put together over the summer, chips and cookies and candy and those crumbly coconut donuts that are his ultimate weakness. Ugh. It’s a good thing he’s got some semblance of self-control these days (Thank you, Loki), or he’d be stuffing his face already. But a little donut here and there isn’t going to hurt anything if he just tacks on a few extra squats and adds more time to his morning runs, right? 

(The whole package is gone, and there are coconut bits all over his bed and his shirt by the time he gets to the bottom of the box.)

But his mom has also sent him some socks, because he’s already lost like two and a half pairs having to do his own laundry here at the dorm, and a box of pens, and a new blender bottle for protein shakes. He spreads it all out (including the empty donut wrapper) and snaps a quick picture, and sends it off with a _Thanks mom love you_ text, and then looks over at the box from Loki. 

Moment of truth. 

There’s no note on the top of this box’s contents, but there _is_ another package of stupid crumbly coconut donuts, and Thor mutters, “Damn it, Loki,” before he stuffs those and all the food from his mom in a drawer where it can’t tempt him so openly—and then sees the bag of those fancy stracciatella truffles Loki got him hooked on that was under the donuts. He eats just _one_ of them, slowly, which is _all_ he needs, before he puts those in the drawer, too. 

Okay, moving on. 

The thing under the truffles looks like maybe a shirt at first, but turns out to be a pillowcase of all things once he unfolds it, one that’s soft and cool to the touch and just happens to match Loki’s sheets. 

_Oh._

He brings it up to his face without even thinking, breathes deep—and god, it smells so good. It’s not just Loki’s laundry detergent either, he realizes. He can smell his shampoo and his cologne on it, like he’s already slept on it at least once, and Thor’s chest _aches_. 

Fuck. He misses him so much already. 

(It briefly occurs to him that he could send one of his own pillowcases back, but then he remembers his propensity to drool and decides that maybe he’ll just get a school sweatshirt and send that to Loki instead. Yeah.)

He stuffs his pillow into the new case, gives it a quick squeeze and another sniff (or three), and goes back to his box. And speaking of cologne, there are two bottles of it wrapped up in paper in here, one of them with, _For you (if you like it)_ , scribbled on the wrapping. He does; it’s nice and fresh-smelling, woodsy leather or something, custom with Thor’s name on the label because Loki never learned how to do anything halfway. The other one says, _For whenever you need it_ , and Thor doesn’t quite get that until he unwraps it and sees that it’s the same brand, but Loki’s name instead. Sure enough, the scent is familiar and beloved, and he immediately wants to shout into his (now equally heartache-inducing) pillow. 

_God_ , he loves Loki so much. 

He’s gotta figure out when to tell him. 

… But then again he’s not done here yet, and that’s still a ways off, he’s sure. 

Mostly because he’s a big fat chicken. 

_Anyway!_

The last few things rattling around the bottom of the box are, in order: another little bottle, lube this time (Thor laughs), a USB cord (strange?), and a black velvet drawstring pouch—with a very _suspiciously_ shaped object in it, he feels when he picks it up. 

Thor glances over his shoulder, just to make sure he locked the door behind him, and peeks inside. 

Oh boy.

There are at least four things he should really be taking care of right now, like washing the pile of smelly gym clothes at the foot of his bed, or starting on his calculus homework, but he sort of feels like this takes priority. 

“Hi, baby,” Loki answers, too quickly and with too much satisfied grin in his voice to have _not_ been expecting Thor’s call.

“You busy?” Thor asks, and manages to push a button on his new acquisition that gets it vibrating in his hand, strong enough for Loki to hear over the phone. Of course he would have already charged it before he mailed it. Loki never does anything halfway, after all.

“Ah,” is all he says… and then Thor gets a FaceTime request.

—

By the time Thor does get around to his homework and laundry and the rest, he’s got more screenshots. There aren’t as many, since he sort of had his hands full, and they’re a little less zoomed in this time, thanks to Loki using his laptop instead and keeping it well out of the, um, splash zone. 

But they’re definitely still quality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty for all the lovely feedback so far 😭😭😭 ❤️❤️❤️ I love y'all 
> 
> Tomorrow's is um. Interesting 👀 See y'all then
> 
> Find me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/woulduknowmore)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **  
> ⚠️ WARNING ⚠️ PLEASE READ ⚠️  
> **  
>    
> So this chapter is a little different! It’s entirely comprised of IM conversations, told with screenshots. AND those screenshots include a couple **actual photos of actual dicks** 👀
> 
> If you’d prefer a version that is text-based and accessible for screen readers/translators and/or does not contain dick pics, please see the [next chapter of this work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118784/chapters/63682426) for an all-text version of the conversations. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and for managing your Uncle Loki experience responsibly 💖
> 
> Also MAJOR shoutout to Wendy on this one for wading into the Sea of Dick Pics with me to find good options. We did not emerge unscathed, but what didn’t kill us has only made us stronger (for writing more Uncle Loki).
> 
> Also also shoutout to Rai for inspiration from part 3 of her amazing [Loki on Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698331) series, and for the fake messaging app tip!

**_SEP 28_ **

* * *

**_SEP 29_ **

_The next day_

* * *

**_OCT 2_ **

_Three days later_

* * *

**_OCT 3_ **

_The next day_

* * *

**_OCT 7_ **

_Four days later_

* * *

_Later that night, then early the next morning_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See y'all tomorrow 👀
> 
> Your comments and kudos are so very very appreciated :') Y'all keep me going. ❤️
> 
> Find me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/woulduknowmore)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ℹ️ This is the all-text version of the previous chapter! ℹ️**
> 
> So this chapter is a little different! It’s entirely comprised of IM conversations, told in screenshots in the previous chapter, or in all-text form here on this chapter for your convenience. Due to formatting, I recommend viewing this one either on your phone or making your browser window nice and narrow for easiest reading.
> 
> If you want to see the screenshots of these conversations, go back [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118784/chapters/63681976), but please read the warning at the top before you start scrolling if you haven’t already.
> 
> Thank you for reading and for managing your Uncle Loki experience responsibly 💖

**_SEP 28_ **

**Thor**

Ok I talked to dad I’m gonna be home for fall break 🙌

I’ll have to make the rounds and see everybody on the weekend unfortunately but how much time do u have during th week

**Loki**

I can work from home Monday and Tuesday both, but I’ll have a meeting at the office I can’t miss on that Wednesday. 

**Thor**

I wanna try for both days if I can

Oh I think mom said something about doing dinner at the house on sat maybe

She’ll probably invite you

**Loki**

It’ll be just like old times, then. Sitting at the table as a family, thinking about how much I’d like to eat you whole while I can’t do a thing about it.

**Thor**

👀👀👀 i didn’t think about that

Maybe I should come see u first

But then I really won’t wanna leave or see anybody else

**Loki**

We’ve made it this long. If you can sneak over earlier than Monday, though, I wouldn’t be opposed to it. 

**Thor**

You can say u miss me it’s ok I know 😘

**Loki**

I miss your ass.

**Thor**

And everything else attached to it yeah

**Loki**

Hm. Debatable.

**Thor**

Ur rude

**Loki**

Just wait until you get back. I’ll show you rude. 

**Thor**

👀👀👀👀👀👀

😩 it’s been too long I’m fuckin dying lo 

**Loki**

I know. Not much longer, sweetheart. 

  
  


**Thor**

Miss u

… and not just your duck either

DICK

YOUR DICK

**Loki**

I’m not going to dignify that with a response. 

But I miss you too. All of you. 

**Loki**

Especially your ass. 

**Thor**

Hey id miss it too it’s quality

**Loki**

Not for long, it isn’t. It’s getting ruined in two weeks. 

**Thor**

YESSS

[photo: hand slapping “NUT” button meme]

**Loki**

Way to ruin the mood, Thor.

_Five minutes later_

**Thor**

…. what r u doing

**Loki**

I’m in a boring meeting.

**Thor**

At ur office 👀

?

**Loki**

Yes. Why?

**Thor**

[photo: his dick, complete with a trail of precome, looking down toward his feet where he’s laying on a couch]

This misses u too 😘

**Thor**

Hey

Lo?

**Thor**

Heyyy

**Loki**

I’m right here you fucking brat

**Thor**

😚😚😚

**Loki**

You’re paying for that

**Thor**

Can’t wait

**Loki**

Guess again

**Thor**

What

What’s that mean

**Thor**

Loki

Hey what do you mean

**Thor**

LOKI HEY

  
  


* * *

  
  


**_SEP 29_ **

_The next day_

**Loki**

Are you in class now? 

**Thor**

Yeah that boring af history lecture with prof monotone

**Loki**

Oh, the one who includes attendance in your grade? 

**Thor**

Yeah and docks you if you show up late or leave early

**Loki**

Even better.

**Thor**

?

**Loki**

[photo: a selfie, looking down his bare chest and stomach at his cock, hanging out of his open pants, with the bottom of a bathroom stall door behind him] 

**Thor**

SKDJSKSKSLAKDKSJAJSKAK

Lakdjfjjsskjsjsjdjdjdkaksks

ARE YOU SERIOUS RN

**Loki**

Is there a problem? 

**Thor**

YEAH A BIG ONE ID LIKE TO SIT ON ACTUALLY

Are you in the bathroom at work????

**Loki**

Yes. There’s hardly anyone here this afternoon.

I bolted the outer door, if you’re concerned for my job security.

It’s a shame that you’re in class, though

**Thor**

YES IT IS

but not for long fuck my attendance grade

Gimme like 5 min to run back to my room

I can’t believe you’re doing this at work fuck 🥵

**Loki**

No. 

You’re going to stay right where you are.

**Thor**

Whyyyyy

**Loki**

And if you think you’re going to get yourself off immediately after class, guess again.

**Thor**

Fuck

Lokiiii

…. this is payback isn’t it

**Loki**

Smart boy.

How much time do you have left in your lecture? 

**Thor**

Like 35 min 😩

**Loki**

Good. I’m in no hurry here.

**Thor**

Loki please

**Loki**

Already begging, and we’re just getting started. 

Put in your headphones, Thor. I’m going to call you. 

**Thor**

What I can’t talk in class

???

**Loki**

No, but you can listen

Be a good boy now.

**Thor**

😭😭😭😭

Fuckkjk

  
  


* * *

  
  


**_OCT 2_ **

_Three days later_

  
  


**Thor**

I GOT THE JOB 🙌

**Loki**

I knew you would. Well done, sweetheart. 

When do you start?

**Thor**

After I get back from fall break

Guess I need some more dress shirts tho bc I only have like 3

**Loki**

I’ll take you while you’re home.

**Thor**

Ok but I’m buying so you’re gonna have to take me to like

Target

**Loki**

We’ll see about that.

**Thor**

Lol thanks sugar uncle

**Loki**

If that were the case, it would mean you’re only tolerating me because I buy you nice things.

**Thor**

That’s not true!!

Ur a great lay too 👍

**Loki**

Charming

  
  


* * *

  
  


**_OCT 3_ **

_The next day_

  
  


**Loki**

I’m sorry, baby, but I have bad news. 

They need me in Stockholm all next week. I’m flying out Thursday.

**Thor**

shit 

**Loki**

I know. It’s bullshit I could handle with a Zoom meeting or two, but Karnilla insisted, and she’ll make my life hell if I don’t go

I’m sorry. I really am. 

**Thor**

Not your fault

Sucks tho

**Loki**

It does

I hate it. I really was looking forward to seeing you.

**Thor**

:<

**Loki**

I’ll make it up to you though.

I’m working on something right now.

**Thor**

:>

**Loki**

What is that face even supposed to be? Lol.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


**_OCT 7_ **

_Four days later_

  
  


**Loki**

Will you be working weekends yet by early November? 

**Thor**

Don’t think so

They said is usually like 6 weeks of training before you’re by yourself on a sat

**Loki**

Go ahead and request off for the first full weekend just in case. 

**Thor**

👀

**Loki**

I’m booking a cabin in the mountains. Belated birthday present for myself. 

**Thor**

😭😭😭 yessss

Yes pls I can’t wait

**Loki**

Who said you were invited? 

**Thor**

RUDE

**Loki**

I’ll pick you up after work that Friday, so be packed and ready to go.

**Thor**

❤️❤️❤️❤️

This def makes up for stupid Stockholm ❤️

  
  


* * *

  
  


_Later that night_

  
  


**Thor**

when’s your flight

😣

**Loki**

11\. When is your midterm?

**Thor**

830 which is cruel and unusual

This sucks

I wish u didn’t have to go

**Loki**

Me too, baby

Me too

But I’ll see you soon.

  
  


* * *

  
  


**_OCT 8_ **

_The next day, early morning_

  
  


**Loki**

How close are you to the south parking lot? 

**Thor**

At school?? Like 2 min walk I guess

[photo: Obi-Wan Kenobi visible confusion meme]

**Loki**

Good. We’ve got a little while then. Silver Hyundai in the last row. Start walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See y'all tomorrow 👀
> 
> Your comments and kudos are so very very appreciated :') Y'all keep me going. ❤️
> 
> Find me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/woulduknowmore)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 4!!
> 
> And we're picking right back up from yesterday...

_How close are you to the south parking lot?_

Thor stops on the sidewalk to squint at his phone, making sure he read that correctly, and has to look behind him in the direction of the aforementioned parking lot before he types out a reply. 

_At school?? Like 2 min walk I guess_

Odd question. 

_Good. We’ve got a little while then. Silver Hyundai in the last row. Start walking._

A Hyundai? What is he even—

Thor almost drops his phone trying to stuff it in his pocket while sprinting that direction, and then nearly faceplants into the asphalt when he steps off the curb without realizing it was even there. But that doesn’t matter, because there’s a silver Hyundai parked down at the end of the row where the big oak trees hang over the lot and keep it nice and shaded, off on its own away from the other cars. He can see the rental barcode sticker in the back window when he’s halfway there, and then the driver’s profile when he’s two parking spots away, his long, dark hair and sharp nose, and Thor makes a stupid little _agh_ sound to himself at the sight of him.

The passenger door is unlocked, and he can’t get in fast enough. 

“Hi bab— _ooomf_ ,” Loki starts to say, but doesn’t quite finish before Thor is on him, crushing him in a hug. 

“Lokiohmygod,” he says, and, “Fuck, you smell so good,” and, “I missed you _ohmygodLoki_.” But Loki doesn’t seem to mind being smothered. He just hugs back and touches Thor’s hair and his face and finally pushes him away far enough to redirect their efforts into a kiss that could quite possibly be the best thing that Thor has ever experienced. It’s over too quickly, of course, but he can’t really complain, because Loki is here and staring at him in a way that gets his heart fluttering in his chest. 

“Your hair is getting so long,” Loki says, pushing a strand behind Thor’s ear, “and you look enormous, too, baby. Not just like you’ve been working out. Have you grown?”

“Maybe? I haven’t noticed. I do push-ups when I’m missing you, either way. But why are you here? Don’t you have a flight?” 

Loki kisses him again, just a quick peck, and says, “I moved it to the airport here last night and got a rental to leave there. I wish I’d thought of it sooner, or I would have come out yesterday.” 

So Loki changed a flight at the last minute, rented a car, and left home at, what? Two in the morning? Just to spend less than half an hour with him? 

Thor gets a little lightheaded. Fuckfuckfuck, he’s gotta say it, right? He _has_ to be in the clear after this… Loki wouldn’t have gone through all that hassle if he didn’t feel the same way—but then how long had it taken for Thor to resign himself to the fact that he was in love? What if Loki’s not quite there yet? 

He can’t say it. Not yet. He’s got a midterm happening in a little while, and if Loki so much as gives him a hesitant look in reply, he’ll fail the whole thing and lose his scholarship and have to go home in disgrace _and_ have to live with the fact that he scared off the love of his life because he couldn’t keep his mouth shut until the time was right. 

(Okay maybe that’s a little dramatic, but he’s just being cautious, alright?)

“Missed out then,” he says instead. “We could’ve tried to make it work on my tiny twin bed.”

“We’ve made do with tighter spaces before,” Loki shrugs, then adds, “like the backseat of my car,” in that low, quiet tone he uses when he wants Thor to lose his goddamn mind. Which he’s close to doing, especially when Loki catches his lips and proceeds to kiss him within an inch of his life, all slow and hot and intense and _fuck_ , he’s ready to crawl into this rental’s even smaller backseat and risk the unholy crick in his neck he’d surely get, and getting caught. They don’t have time though, goddamnit, or he’d just recommend going back to his room. He’ll just have to cope, though, and be content with Loki’s teeth sinking into his bottom lip and the too-tight-not-tight-enough grip he’s got in Thor’s hair. And um, he just needs to adjust the tent situation currently happening in his jeans, too. 

… Which Loki notices, of course. 

“How much time do you have before you need to head out for that test of yours?” he asks, still looking down into Thor’s lap. 

The clock on the dashboard says _8:16_ , and it’s a six-ish minute walk there, Thor estimates. He’d left early, intending to stop and get himself something at the library coffee shop on the way, which isn’t happening now obviously, but that leaves them eight minutes here—no seven, because the clock ticks over to 8:17 then. 

But to be honest, after this long, he probably just needs like thirty seconds.

“Plenty,” Thor says, and hauls Loki in for another kiss. 

The car is tiny, much smaller than Loki’s Volvo, and Thor has no idea how they’re going to do this. He could lean over the center console and suck Loki off, which sounds lovely and perfect, or just go with a little mutual handjob action, also lovely and perfect, but what he really wants is to get closer, regardless of whose hands and dicks go where. Getting off is the icing on the cake as far as he’s concerned; just being within touching range of Loki is what he cares about most, being able to kiss him and get held and lose himself in it all a little bit. But after a month and a half, he’ll settle for whatever Loki wants to do here, and all he can do is stare back, thoroughly in love, when Loki pulls away to look at him. 

“Alright then,” Loki says, and approximately two seconds later, he’s in Thor’s lap. 

“Hold on _what_ — _mmmnpf_ ,” is Thor’s response. But then he’s being kissed again, and Loki is so solid and warm on top of him, his hands are in Thor’s hair and his legs are pinning him down where he’s got Thor straddled, and holy _shit_ , this is new—and Thor takes it back. He needs at least an hour. He’s still gonna come the second Loki puts any effort into actually getting him off, but if he could just stay here with Loki up in his business, pressing him into the seat, feeling him up through his jeans _shitshitshit_ —

“Don’t give me that look,” Loki says, and reaches for Thor’s zipper. “If we’d done this in my seat, you would have wound up honking the horn with your ass or something. But how long is ‘plenty,’ by the way?” 

“What,” is the best Thor can do at the moment.

“You said you have plenty of time, but I’m trying not to get too carried away here.”

Oh, and there’s his hand, pulling Thor’s cock out—fuck.

“Um.”

Loki rolls his eyes. “Come on, sweetheart. Try a little harder.”

“You’re not helping—ohhh god, that’s really good… Shit, like five, six minutes now.” 

“That’s all? Well, we’d better get serious then.” 

Thor doesn’t know how it could get much more serious than it already is, but then Loki undoes his own fly (and god, Thor missed the sight of that thing—too bad he can’t taste it right now) and does a little rearranging in Thor’s lap until he’s in close enough to get his hand around both their dicks together. Which is so very, very good, especially when Thor decides to help out, since Loki’s long fingers aren’t quite long enough to make it all the way around. 

He lets Loki set the pace, just following along and holding on the best he can, groaning when Loki reaches up with his thumb to catch the trail of precome down the side of Thor’s cock and smear it between them. It’s been way, way too long, and even though he lasts longer than anticipated, it’s over within a minute or two once Loki pops the lever on the seat and tips them backward. The way he starts grinding down against Thor, the flex of muscles in his thigh and ass through his pants while Thor gets a good grip on him with his other hand, how incredible it feels to be thrusting up into their hands with all of Loki’s weight against him… it’s too much, way too much, and he comes, making a mess of his hoodie and their hands, panting hard into Loki’s mouth the whole time. 

“That’s my good boy,” Loki breathes. 

“Fuck,” Thor replies, quite eloquently.

But Loki’s still hard and dripping, pulling himself off with practiced but hurried strokes, and while Thor would really like to scoot all the way down into the floorboard until he’s close enough to swallow his dick whole, he’s not sure there’s enough room in this tiny car to allow that. So he makes do with tightening his grip on Loki’s ass, contributing a little firm pressure with the pad of his thumb right under the head of his cock, and saying, “Come on, Lo.” 

That does it. Loki drops his forehead to Thor’s and sighs as he comes, also all over Thor’s hoodie, but it was a lost cause already. He’s done worse to Loki’s clothes. (And bedding.) (And that armchair in his bedroom, the living room sofa, the rug right after the sofa actually, and also the kitchen table.)

“Oh, the things I would do to you if I had the time,” Loki tells him. 

“What happened to kidnapping me? I wanna go to Stockholm,” Thor says. “We can do that plane thing, sex in the bathroom club, whatever it is. And then Ikea, get some meatballs.”

“If you think that you and I could fit in an airplane lavatory together, you clearly don’t fly enough. And your grandfather is rolling in his grave, hearing you talk about his homeland like that.”

“It’s not my fault nobody’s ever taken me there. You’re depriving me of my cultural heritage by not kidnapping me, Lo. All I have is meatballs and a Hemnes corner cabinet.”

“You’ll live. Anyway, you have a midterm to take now, don’t you?”

_8:24_ , the clock says when Thor glances over Loki’s shoulder at it. Shit. He should be leaving right now. 

“Ugh,” he sighs. “Yes. Sucks.”

He works his hoodie off carefully (not that he’d really mind Loki’s come smeared across his face under other circumstances, but he does have to go out in public, after all), though while he’s trying to wipe his hands and his crotch clean with it, he notices Loki staring down at him with his eyes narrowed. 

“I don’t have one of your organic cotton washcloths handy, if you hadn’t noticed,” he says, but Loki just waves him off and reaches for his upper arm. 

“Excuse me, but what the fuck is this?” he asks, and gives it a squeeze. “FaceTime is _not_ doing this justice. Look at you. Flex this for me.”

“I told you, it’s the Missing Loki Pushup Plan,” Thor laughs and obliges him, though he shuts up real quick when Loki grabs his pec next.

“Look at this,” Loki mutters to himself, then tugs Thor’s t-shirt up over his chest. 

“Fuck, Loki,” Thor whines when he thumbs at his nipple, but Loki licking his lips like he means to duck down and taste it is where Thor has to draw the line, otherwise he’s failing his midterm, and Loki’s missing his flight. He jerks his shirt back down and says, “You’re killing me— _quit_.” 

“Fine, fine. You’re going to drive me entirely out of my mind one of these days, though, and I’m sure it’s intentional.” 

It’s easier for Loki to just zip back up and step out of the passenger door than it is for him to crawl back over to his seat, so he does, and Thor climbs out after him, stuffing his messy hoodie into his backpack and trying to straighten his hair and his shirt out to where it doesn’t look as though he just had sex in a car. He’s late now, and is going to have to run the whole way if he wants to make it there before he’s too late to be allowed in, but he also can’t resist Loki pulling him into a hug there in the parking lot. He just buries his face in Loki’s neck and breathes him in as deeply as he can. 

“I didn’t drive all this way to hump you in the car, by the way,” Loki says quietly in his ear. “I didn’t intend to, anyway. I just needed to see you.” 

Thor bites his lip and hugs him a little harder. 

“I’m not complaining about that, for the record,” Loki adds, and Thor huffs out a laugh. 

“Thanks,” he says into the collar of Loki’s shirt. “For the humping and the coming to see me. I missed you so much.” 

“I know, baby. I’ve missed you, too. But we’ll have a whole weekend to ourselves here soon, and then you’ll be home for the holiday before you know it.” 

“Yeah.” 

Loki kisses his cheek and takes a step back, and it’s all Thor can do to let him go. “Now go on and ace that midterm. I’ll call you when I land, alright?”

Having to walk away from him is as hard now as it had been before he left for school, but Thor knows that they’ve made it this far now. They can go a little longer at least. 

—

Everybody looks up when Thor bursts into the classroom, red-cheeked from the run and from the chilly October air, but he does make it on time. 

Besides, he just got some in the parking lot, and how many of his classmates can say the same? 

(Also, related, he reaches into his backpack for a pen at the start of the exam, forgetting all about his hoodie in there, and brings his hand back out sticky. But then… no one is looking at him, and it’s not like he really has a better option, so he licks the little smear off of his wrist and then has to live with the familiar taste of Loki’s come on his tongue through the rest of the test. And god, he’d missed that, too.)

  
(But he _does_ ace his test, so he still counts the day as a win.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos are so very very appreciated :') Y'all keep me going. ❤️
> 
> Find me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/woulduknowmore)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY FIIIIIIIIIVE

Fall break comes and goes without too much excitement.

Thor doesn’t realize just how much he’d missed his parents and his friends until he’s home, though he can’t forget that the extra time that he has to spend with them should have been with Loki instead. But oh well. He survives, and he does have a good time with them despite the lack of Loki, and he’s still got the very vivid, very delicious memory of his lapful of uncle that day in the car to get him through the break at home and the long ride back to school, and then these first few days of his new job at the bank. 

He’s slow and awkward counting money in front of customers and Isabel, his supervisor who's training him, and he keeps forgetting to make sure checks are endorsed, but she says he’ll get faster and better the more he does it (and that it also doesn’t hurt that he can charm the customers thoroughly enough that they don’t pay attention to the fact that he’s still learning). So overall, it’s going alright so far—when it isn’t slow, and he doesn’t get lost in thought between transactions, remembering the way Loki had felt on top of him, that is. 

He’s done for the day and back in his room now, though, dress shirt and slacks tossed in the laundry pile (still large, as is its constant state these days), homework not quite complete but not super pressing either, and so he can lay here in bed and think about Loki coming on him all he wants and not have to worry about whether or not he’s drooling. 

(He isn’t, thank you. But he feels like he’d be justified if he were.)

God, though. How hot had that been? He’s had Loki on top of him before, of course, but always between his legs, fucking him stupid, and this was Not That. This was a new, different kind of hot, the kind that has him replaying it over and over in his head until he has to shove his boxers down out of the way and get ahold of his cock, wishing it was Loki’s hand on him but making do with his own like he always does these days. 

It’s too bad they’d only had a few minutes, he thinks, stroking himself at a leisurely pace, dragging it out like he wished they could have that day. But then would Loki have straddled him that way if they’d had more time and more room, or was it just out of necessity?

Thor decides that, for the purposes of this exercise, he doesn’t really care, and imagines how it might have gone with Loki straddling him here in his bed instead, rubbing off against him, slow and irresistible, Thor’s hands on his thighs, feeling the lean muscle under his pants—no, scratch that, they’re naked—under his skin, sliding up to get a good, solid grip on his ass and pull him down harder while Thor grinds up against him. 

He lifts his hips up off the bed a little just thinking about it, and has to bite his lip. He’s never really done anything that could qualify as _manhandling_ Loki before, but he wonders if Loki would be opposed to the idea. Something tells him maybe not? Maybe Loki would be _very much_ not opposed to it, considering how he’d reacted to the few pounds of muscle Thor’s put on the last couple months, and Thor lets himself think about what Loki might do if he just took over, set the pace himself, if Loki would let himself be dragged down and let the snark get kissed out of him, let Thor leave handprints on his ass with how hard he’s holding on, rut up against him while the bed creaks and Loki bounces on top of him, or fuck, bounces _on his cock—_

_“Shiiiit,”_ Thor grates out, and has to stop right there and catch his breath. 

Hold up, now. Take a step back. 

That is… probably not allowed, Thor tells himself. Well, he can think about whatever the fuck he wants, obviously, but what are the odds that Loki would ever go for that? Slim to none. 

… Then he remembers the way Loki had practically ridden him in the car, and how at ease he’d seemed with Thor between his legs.

But no, Loki’s like, super toppy and has only ever been super toppy. 

Well. Except for when Thor had eaten him out that one time this summer, and he’d spread his legs and moaned and shoved his ass in Thor’s face looking for more. 

Fuck. 

What if he’d been a little bolder when he’d had access that day? Would Loki have let him use his fingers? What if he’d used his second request for something else? What if he’d said, _“Can I fuck you?”_ instead? 

… Nah. Loki would have laughed at him, would’ve said something about him being cute or some shit and then railed him within an inch of his life. And Thor would have thanked him for it, too. 

Except… Loki hadn’t even let him get his question out before answering, had he? Thor remembers his enthusiasm vividly. What was it he’d said? 

_“Yes. Absolutely.”_ Already with the lube in his hand, holding it out like he meant for Thor to take it from him.

… 

Wait. 

“Oh my fucking _god_ ,” Thor says to himself now. 

Loki thought he was going to ask to top that day. 

Loki would have let him. 

In July. 

It is now _October_. 

“Ohmygodddd…”

Thor rolls onto his face and slaps the mattress a couple times as though that’s going to help alleviate the pain of how fucking _stupid_ and _oblivious_ he is. 

(Also, he’s still very hard, and maybe he has to grind against the sheets just a little bit.)

Why hadn’t Loki said anything? Why had he just gone along with it, and fucked Thor until he couldn’t sit right and also until he was leaking Loki’s come for like an hour afterwards—and you know what, Thor can’t really complain about that. He’s not going to. (It just doesn’t feel right.)

And Thor had specifically requested that, so of course Loki wasn’t going to suggest something else. It was his birthday. And actually, seeing as how Loki hasn’t ever brought this up in all the time since then, maybe that would have just been a special one-time-only birthday favor, had it happened. Maybe this whole train of thought is pointless (until next July, anyway).

Still. 

It’s too easy to think about the sounds Loki had made while Thor rimmed him, or how he’d moved on top of him in the car a couple weeks ago when Thor turns back over and starts jerking himself again, too difficult to _not_ think about it, actually, and so he doesn’t try and fight it. Yeah, okay, it’s probably never gonna happen, and if he’s being completely honest, he’s sure that he could never fuck Loki anywhere near as good as Loki fucks him, or even have the confidence to attempt it, but it’s still _so_ very hot to imagine that he could give it a shot one of these days. Loki could still be bossy about it if he wanted, just shove Thor down and take it however he saw fit, forbidding him to come until Loki was finished with him—and _fuck_ that sounds perfect actually. That sounds realistic, too, enough so that Thor immediately resolves to hold off on coming a little while longer if he can, to make it last, even while he picks up the pace with his hand. 

But god, he can see it, Loki riding him with his hair falling in his face, chest all shiny with sweat, working that gorgeous dick with one hand while he braces himself with the other on Thor’s thigh behind him… All Thor would be able to do is fuck up into him and try to hold out long enough to watch Loki come on his cock, but how tight and hot and incredible would that feel? He wouldn’t stand a fucking chance, because he’s already losing it now, just with his own hand and imagination, and the thought of Loki spilling all over his stomach while Thor fills him up is more than enough to send him over the edge. 

“Goddd,” he huffs to himself once he can think straight again. 

This better not turn into a thing. 

Maybe he’s just, you know, deprived overall. Maybe once he starts getting dicked down on the regular again, he won’t even need to think about switching things up. 

… Of course, regular dickings aren’t happening again until he goes home for Christmas or maybe even next summer. And also, he’s already been biding his time, just waiting for the perfect opportunity to politely ask if he might please eat Loki out again the next time he’s able to. And the chances that he could get through _that_ without thinking of more are not looking good now. 

Oh well. It doesn’t matter yet, because they’ve got another two and a half weeks before their weekend at the cabin Loki rented, and Thor is sure that whatever happens there, Loki’s not going to give him the chance to feel like there’s anything he’s missing out on. He never does.

Thor’s phone suddenly vibrates on the nightstand. 

Speak of the devil, he thinks with a smile.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued tomorrow 👀👀
> 
> Your comments and kudos are so very very appreciated :') Y'all keep me going. ❤️
> 
> Find me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/woulduknowmore)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY SIXXXXX
> 
> continued from previous chapter 😎

  
  
  


Thor’s phone suddenly vibrates on the nightstand. 

Speak of the devil, he thinks with a smile. 

“Hi,” he sighs. 

It’s silent on the other end, just for a moment, and then Loki says, “Say something else.”

Okay? 

“Like what?” 

“You horny little shit. What have you been up to?”

Thor scoffs and sits up on the bed. “Nothing. That’s rude and totally undeserved,” he lies, reaching for the towel he’d tossed at the foot of his bed after his shower this morning and wiping off his hand. “But uh, just out of curiosity, what led you to believe that I’ve been up to anything?”

“I can hear it in your voice.” 

Maybe that shouldn’t be hot. Thor doesn’t really know. But either way, it really, really is. 

“Maybe I went for a jog.”

“Hm, but you didn’t, did you?”

Thor makes a noncommittal noise. 

“That’s what I thought. And you couldn’t even be bothered to wait and find out what your poor, lonely boyfriend was up to before you went and had your fun without him. Shameful.”

The post-orgasm hints in Thor’s voice are one thing. The blatant horniness in Loki’s is something entirely different. 

Thor can’t really think of a reply to this. But that’s alright, because Loki goes on without one. 

“I feel left out. I really do,” he nearly purrs, and Thor closes his eyes and wonders how quickly he can get it up again. “You can make it up to me, though.”

“Yeah?” Thor breathes. “How?”

The phone beeps in his ear then… Loki’s FaceTiming him. 

Oh boy. 

He accepts—and _ugh_ , Loki’s in one of those soft sweaters Thor loves, with his hair tied up off the back of his neck. He knows he looks pathetic in comparison; he can see the want all over his own face in the little front camera window… and a wet spot high up on his chest that he’d missed with the towel. Whoops. 

“Your face is still red,” Loki says, shaking his head. “One of us has awful timing.” 

“Yeah, you,” Thor replies. 

Loki just gives him a Look. 

“Whatever. Anyway, how am I making this up to you?”

“Well, you already got yourself off this evening, so maybe you can get _me_ off now,” Loki says, walking with his laptop down the hall toward the bedroom, where he sets it down on the edge of the bed, judging by the camera angle, leaving just his hips and the armchair in view, and pulls his AirPods out of the pocket of his jeans. The ambient noise fades a little a moment later, and his voice is suddenly much clearer when he continues, “Do you think you’re up for something a little different?”

If it involves Loki, always. 

“I’m pretty sure you know the answer to that already,” Thor answers, reaching for his own headphones.

“Good boy,” Loki says, and Thor doesn’t have to see his face to know he’s smiling. “Remember our call last week, when I was still in Stockholm?” 

He remembers it _very_ well, actually. Old Bossy Loki had made a reappearance, and he’d spent at least half an hour squirming on the bed with the vibrator Loki had sent him up his ass, begging to touch himself while he bumped up the intensity every time Loki had told him to like the good boy he is.

Thor thinks that maybe he doesn’t have to worry about how quick he’ll be ready to go again after all, and says, “Yes?” somewhere between hopeful and terrified. 

“Then get me off. Tell me what to do, like I told _you_ what to do last time.”

Um. Hold up. 

Surely Loki doesn’t expect him to talk him through long-distance, self-administered horny torment here, right? Thor doesn’t think he’s even remotely capable of something like that; he imagines himself trying to mimic Bossy Loki’s confident, devastatingly sexy voice, and nearly chokes. 

The apprehension must be visible on his face, because Loki ducks back down in front of the camera and gives him a long-suffering (but affectionate) sigh. “Don’t panic, baby,” he says. “You remember your birthday?”

Thor instantly thinks of the missed opportunity on his birthday—shit—but Loki goes on before he can catch up and realize that he’s talking about something else here.

“Your first request? You asked me to lie back and let you handle things. This is just like that, only you’ll have to tell me what to touch for you.”

“So… this is less about making you cry and more about just making you come,” Thor says. 

Loki grins and says, “Yes, though you’re welcome to try.”

Yeah, no. He’s good.

“Yeah, no. I’m good.” 

“That’s a shame. And it’s a shame that I’m still standing here fully dressed, isn’t it?”

Right, Thor tells himself. Just like his birthday. And that went really well, didn’t it? 

(Could’ve gone better, too…)

_Anyway_. 

“Yeah, you should do something about that,” Thor tries, hoping he doesn’t sound as stupid as he feels. “Sweater first?”

Loki gives him an approving nod and steps back away from the bed. His face is still out of frame, but Thor can hear the rustle of his sweater against the mic on his headphones while he tugs it off—and appreciate the view as his stomach and chest are revealed. If he were there (and had the same sort of access he’d had on his birthday), he wouldn’t waste a second getting his hands on all that skin, maybe running a palm down Loki’s chest, following the line of dark hair there… and then it occurs to him that this is exactly the sort of thing he should be telling Loki to do _for_ him. If he can find the right words, that is.

_Rub chest,_ Thor thinks. Like an idiot. 

… Obviously there’s a big difference between having decent ideas and being able to _voice_ those decent ideas. At least on his birthday, he’d been able to just touch and not have to think about it. 

But Loki’s standing there in his bedroom hundreds of miles away, shirtless, and Thor is sure he’d be looking at him expectantly if he could see his face, so he tries to shake off his awkwardness and decides to go with something easier. “And the jeans,” he says. 

Loki’s fingers start in on his belt, efficient and businesslike, and Thor finds himself wishing he’d take it a little slower and draw it out. 

Oh wait.

“Hey, not so quick,” he says, and Loki immediately slows down. 

He probably did that on purpose, Thor realizes. But it worked, got him thinking in more specific terms. And once Loki steps out of his jeans, Thor’s worked himself up enough to say, “And maybe you can give your dick a little squeeze or five from me real quick, just so he knows I miss him.”

He hears Loki huff out a laugh, but he does reach down and cup himself through his boxer briefs, and Thor has to make a little noise when he does, in fact, give his handful a good squeeze. God, what he wouldn’t give to stick his face right in the middle of that. 

… He should say that. 

“I wish I could just stick my face in the middle of that,” he nearly whispers, afraid of how he’ll sound, but Loki hums and squeezes again, then rubs his thumb up and down the length of his cock through the fabric while it starts to swell. 

“Believe me, I’d love for you to,” Loki tells him. It’s the first thing he’s said since they got started, and there’s a hint of huskiness to his tone that wasn’t there before.

Maybe he was onto something with the whole _I can hear it in your voice_ thing after all. 

(Also, something about hearing him while Thor can see what his hands are doing but not his face is really, um. Interesting.)

But Loki’s dick is getting serious now, and Thor really wants to see more than just the tent in his underwear while he coaxes it to full hardness. “Lose those, too,” he says.

Loki hooks his thumbs in the waistband and pulls slowly, so that the fabric stretches down over his dick and bounces it free, and Thor sighs. 

“Say hi to him for me.”

There’s another huff in his ear, and Thor is sure Loki’s rolling his eyes, but he does throw in a couple slow strokes while the waistband slips over his ass. 

“Now tell him, ‘Thor’s been thinking about you.’”

“... Thor.”

“You said tell you what to do, okay.”  
  


“And when did I say I’d do everything you told me to do?”

Alright, fair enough. 

“Fine,” Thor says while Loki bends down to slip his underwear all the way off. He catches a glimpse of his profile in the process though, some hair over his shoulder where it’s slipped out of its tie, the AirPod in his ear, the smile on his face… Ugh. 

He catches sight of his own face in the little square in the corner, and tries to wipe the stupid lovestruck look off it before Loki sees. 

“Do you wanna get on the bed now?” he asks. 

“Do _you_ want me to get on the bed?” Loki counters. 

Right. Thor clears his throat and tries again. 

“On the bed. Please,” he says. 

Loki reaches over and turns the laptop so Thor can see the headboard and his pillows, and asks, “How do you want me, sweetheart?”

“However I can get you,” Thor says automatically. “But, um. Sit up against the headboard, I guess. I wanna see you.” 

There’s a little jostling of the camera while Loki sits down, picks up the laptop, then puts it back on the bed once he’s settled, his legs crossed and his cock looking so very suckable between them. Thor still can’t see his face, though, which is rude. 

… Maybe it’s intentional though, Thor realizes. After all, if he had to look Loki in the eyes while he says, “Now go slow, but touch your chest for me,” he’s not sure he’d be able to get the words out. 

Loki does as he’s told, and also takes it a step further than Thor spelled out for him, running his fingers down his breastbone and back up while the heel of his hand presses into the swell of one pec, pushing it up when he makes the return trip back up to his collarbone. 

Thor would very much like to bite it, but he keeps that to himself. 

“Down your stomach now?” he says instead, and then, “Yeah, go for it,” when Loki’s fingers slip down within range of his dick but hold back, waiting for guidance. 

(Permission??)

(... God, that’s unreasonably hot. Thor is starting to see why Loki loves bossing him around.)

The pace Loki sets for himself is still slow and leisurely, which Thor is very much fine with. There’s a wet glint beading up at the tip of his dick though, catching the light with every stroke, and Thor sighs again, wishing he could lick it away… but then, he can settle for the next best thing, can’t he?

“Hey, um. Lick your thumb.”

Loki pauses, but then says, “Alright,” and the hand on his cock reaches up out of frame. “Is there a reason I’ve just licked my thumb?”

“Yeah. Now get that precome before it drips, since I can’t do it for you with my tongue.” 

“Oh,” Loki breathes, and then lets out a quiet hum as he smears it around the head of his cock. “Not nearly as good as the real thing, but close enough for now… But you really are a problem with that tongue, by the way.” 

Thor grins and sticks it out for the camera—and then thinks again about all the noise Loki had made while getting eaten out a few months ago and all the Other Forbidden Thoughts from a few minutes earlier, and he feels his face heat up. Shit. 

“Where’s your other hand?” he asks to distract himself. 

Loki holds it up and says, “Why?”

“Your nutsack looks lonely.” 

“Ugh,” Loki grumbles, and then he’s bending forward to look straight into the camera again. “‘Nutsack?’ Really?”

The annoyance on his face doesn’t make it any less attractive, or hide the flush in his cheeks, and Thor has to put a lot of effort into not smiling at him as he says, “What else am I supposed to call it?”

“Not that,” Loki huffs, then leans back and gets back to stroking himself, though he does reach down with his other hand and start palming at his sack, too. 

“Sorry, let me try again. Dearest Uncle Loki, I would _so_ love to suck on your balls, but as I cannot, please caress them gently for me.” 

“I’m going to shut this laptop.”

Thor snorts. “Okay, okay, I’m done. Just keep at it like that. It’s really hot.”

Loki stops just long enough to flip the camera off, but then goes back to it. And he gets serious, too, jerking himself faster and harder now while he works his sack, his breath getting a little louder where Thor can hear it. After a minute or two of watching this with his mouth hanging open, Thor has to get a hand on his own cock again, and when Loki asks, “Are you fucking hard again already?” he nods and props his phone up on a pillow a little further away so Loki can see. 

“It’s your fault this time, too,” Thor tells him.

“I’ll have to make my peace with it somehow,” Loki says, “but god, look at you.” 

He slides one leg out straight and leans back further, and now Thor can see his chin and parted lips, but also more between his legs and the way his cock is dripping, how he slips a couple fingers down below his sack and presses into the space behind them.

“Fuuuuck,” Thor whispers, and holds his breath, waiting to see if Loki might spread his legs even wider for the camera and show him everything, if he’ll reach down a little lower with those fingers and press them in—but then he suddenly remembers that he doesn’t have to wait and see what happens. He’s the one calling the shots.

“Do you have lube handy?” he blurts before he can think about it or second guess himself. 

Loki bites his lip and lets out an incredible, very turned on noise right in his ear. “Yes,” he says after a moment. 

“Get it.” 

There’s a moment then, after Loki has leaned over, found the lube in the nightstand drawer, and slicked up the fingers of his left hand, where Thor nearly chickens out and just tells him to jerk off with it. But he can’t stop thinking about Loki losing his mind while he’d eaten him out, or about how perfect he’d felt in his lap in the car, or even just now, the needy edge his voice took on the moment Thor had asked about lube. He can do this. And he’s certain Loki wants it, too, so maybe he can just ease into a little more here. 

“Remember that rimjob on my birthday?” he asks. “You think you can make your fingers feel like my tongue again?” 

“I don’t think anything could feel as good as that did, but I’ll give it my best effort,” Loki says, and between that and the sight of him spreading his legs wide, reaching down, and circling his hole with the pads of his fingers, it’s a miracle that Thor doesn’t just pass out. The quiet little sounds he starts to make are just as bad, and then worse as he gets louder, panting in Thor’s ears while he keeps stroking his cock, faster still. It’s on now, Thor thinks as he watches. The casual, unhurried mood has vanished altogether, and he might be tempted to congratulate himself if he weren’t too fucking turned on to think straight. 

Thor swears to himself, and then says, “Can you get closer?”

Loki doesn’t even bother to stop what he’s doing. He just moves his leg and the camera angle suddenly shifts too far to the right, and then it happens again, but ends up closer and centered on the action this time, and Thor realizes he’s just kicked his laptop rather than pause even for the second it would have taken to move it. That’s almost as hot as the new closeup view of Loki’s fingers pressing against his rim, slipping apart and stretching the skin there so Thor can see. 

“Oh my god,” Thor says.

“Yeah,” Loki agrees. “ _Ahh_ —I’m nearly there, baby.” 

Thor’s just been jerking himself on autopilot, too caught up in watching Loki to pay attention, but he realizes he’s close again, too, and decides to go for broke. 

“Do you,” he starts to say, then has to clear his throat. He’s got to do this confidently if he’s gonna do it, he knows, but he thinks that he might be hitting the mark when he asks, “Do you want more, Lo?”

_“Fuck,”_ is Loki’s reply, and Thor very nearly closes his eyes just to cope with how desperate that sounded. It’s a good thing he didn’t, though, because Loki also pops just the very tip of one finger into himself and back out, like he can’t wait, and that is now on the list of hottest things Thor has ever seen in his life. Holy shit. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Thor says, a little bit stunned. “Start with one?” 

It’s another question, but Loki doesn’t call him on it. He doesn’t say anything, actually, except for a punched-out exhale as he pushes his middle finger all the way in at once, no hesitation whatsoever. 

“Ohmygodddd,” Thor says again. “Jesus fucking Christ.”

  
Loki drags it out, presses back in, repeats it in time with the way he’s stroking his cock for a few moments, and then says, “Let me have more.” 

Thor thinks he might actually pass out after all. He’s getting a little lightheaded. 

“Yes. Fuck. Do it. Go for it. Whatever you want,” he says. 

If he thought that Loki might slip one more finger in and call it good, he’s immediately proven wrong. Loki skips straight to three and presses them all in together, widening his legs and lifting his hips to meet his hand, and Thor is certain that he’ll never be the same after this. He watches, speechless, while Loki fucks himself this way, his breath coming out in a desperate _ah-ah-ah_ through Thor’s headphones, and he unconsciously matches Loki’s rhythm with his own hand even when he starts getting sloppy, getting closer and closer, until he finally has to speak up. 

“Come on,” he says, “come on, Loki, god… Let me see it, let me see…” 

Maybe Loki was waiting for permission, or maybe Thor’s just learned how to read him after all this time, but either way, Loki comes a second later, groaning, “ _Fuck_ , baby,” and striping his stomach and chest. 

The sight of it does Thor in, too, along with the thought of how good it would feel to replace Loki’s fingers with his cock right now, to be grinding up against his prostate like they are, to feel Loki tighten up around him while he fills him up and—and he’s _so_ fucked now, he realizes, even as he comes all over his hand. 

He’s not getting over this anytime soon, is he?

“You’re too good for me, sweetheart,” Loki breathes a minute later. His chin is tipped up and halfway out of the frame now, like his head is tilted back far enough that he’s not even looking at his laptop screen. Which is fine, since he can’t see the hungry way Thor is watching while he slowly slips his fingers in and out a few more times, then eases them out altogether. 

But… maybe he _shouldn’t_ get over it?

A few months ago, it would never have occurred to him that Loki might want to change things up at some point. He’d never thought about it, and if he had, he would have been sure that Loki wouldn’t go for it. But everything about the last ten minutes or so says otherwise. And maybe Loki letting him take the lead here this time was just him testing the waters. Maybe after Thor’s obliviousness on his birthday, and the fact that he’s never brought it up during all this time, Loki’s playing a long game here, seeing how Thor reacts, if he’ll catch on… 

But regardless of whether or not this whole thing today was about more than just getting off, Thor has plenty of time to think it over. Too much, knowing how he likes to overthink things.

“God, I miss you, Thor,” Loki adds then, like an afterthought. 

Thor closes his eyes. 

Hey, and he might as well stress about the Other Huge Deal these next couple weeks while he’s at it. If Loki keeps throwing out little offhand remarks like that, he’s not going to be able to keep it in much longer. 

(But… maybe that’s alright, too…?)

Loki is still looking away from the screen though, so Thor mouths, _Love you,_ at him, just because he can, and huffs out a sigh. 

“Miss you, too,” he says out loud. And god, he really, really does. He’s gonna have to hit his pillowcases with Loki’s cologne again after this, actually. 

Loki makes a grumbly noise (adorable, not that Thor would ever say so) and sits up straight again. “Can I call you back here in a few minutes?” he asks. “I need to clean up, but I want to know how it’s going at the bank.” 

“Yes, please. I should do that, too.” 

“Horny little shit that you are,” Loki says, looking in the camera again with a grin just before he ends the call. 

Yeah, Thor thinks, he’s all manner of fucked. But he’s also starting to wonder if that’s necessarily a bad thing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more quick installment for tomorrowwww aaaa
> 
> Thank you so muchhhh for all the love so far I am :''''))) ❤️
> 
> Find me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/woulduknowmore)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY SEVEN aka the end :'''')
> 
> We made itttt and just in time for a lil rare Loki POV...

The second of November begins boringly enough, as Loki feels it should. A few texts filter in while he gets ready for work, an understated “ _Happy Birthday.”_ from his brother, a gif featuring a rattlesnake in a party hat from Frigga, and the usual and sundry greetings from the usual and sundry others. There’s been no word from Thor by the time Loki leaves home, but then he’s got a later class today, and he tends to sleep in when he can. 

However, it only stays boring long enough for him to step into the coffee shop down the street from his office. 

“Oh _hi_ ,” Loki hears before he’s even looked up. There’s a new barista, and he’s staring at Loki like he’s the bright, golden center of the universe, which is flattering, but a bit much—and then Loki recognizes him as a twink he’d met at a bar a little over a year ago, taken home, and had in tears before he was finished with him. 

Ah.

Time to find a new coffee shop, Loki thinks. That’s a shame. 

He’s able to both place his order and pick up his latte without further incident, but before he can get out the door, what’s-his-name asks if he wants to “you know, get together sometime,” which Loki does not, and would not even if he weren’t dating Thor. 

He says politely, but firmly, “No, thank you. I’m seeing someone,” and the guy’s face falls, but that’s the end of that. 

Back to his boring birthday. 

Well, until he gets a text from Thor.

💝🥳🎂 _YOU’RE OLD_ 🎂🥳💝

Loki stops on the sidewalk halfway between the office and the coffee shop, shaking his head, and starts to type out a scathing reply that begins with _38 isn’t old, but keep this shit up, and I’ll prove it to you_ , etc. Thor messages him again before he can finish it, though. 

_Even old-ER I mean_

“Oh, you little,” Loki mutters to himself, deletes his text, and starts over with a different, _more_ scathing reply, but he doesn’t get to send that either before his phone rings. 

“Older than _me_ ,” Thor says immediately, sounding falsely contrite. “That’s all I meant. Of course.”

“Oh, of course,” Loki replies, making sure that Thor can hear the eye-roll in his voice.

“Yeah, see. We’re good. But happy birthday!”

They talk for a few minutes while Loki forgets about the latte getting cold in his hand and ignores the people walking past, thinking only about Thor’s sleepy voice in his ear and imagining what that yawn must have looked like, trying to figure out what that clattering noise could be and settling on Thor dropping his water bottle on the tile floor of his dorm room. But he does have work to be getting on with, so with no small amount of reluctance, and several reassurances that they’ll see each other this weekend, and then one more _happy birthday, Lo_ , he finally heads for the office. 

Where things can go back to being boring, he’s sure.

Except that they don’t, and right before the elevator doors close, a blonde with a visitor badge on her lapel steps in with him—and double-takes. 

“Well, well!” she says, altogether too pleased for Loki’s taste. 

“Hello, Amora,” he says, and keeps his face carefully neutral. “I see you got the account, then.”

“I did. You’ll be seeing more of me very soon.”

He’s seen all of her already, he thinks, but he just gives her an ambiguous hum in reply.

“And speaking of, maybe we could get a head start on that. I’m in town for the rest of the week.”

“Is that right,” Loki says. He also takes a big drink to keep from having to say anything else.

“Yes. I packed my strap, too.”

For the sake of his reputation, he refuses to choke on his coffee, but it’s a near thing. 

“That’s, ah,” he starts, and then has to clear his throat, “that’s too bad. I’m off the market these days.” 

Amora turns and looks at him incredulously. “You’re _what?”_

“Unavailable.” 

The elevator stops on 16 with a ding, right on time. 

“And at my floor,” he adds. “Congrats on the sale.”

He gives her a parting smile that may be a bit on the forced side, but two run-ins with former _acquaintances_ in less than half an hour is two too many. Especially when he hasn’t had an awkward encounter like either of those in at least a month, maybe more. 

But it’s quiet on his floor, as usual, and he shakes it off on his way down the hall. He’s got the day off Friday for his long drive out to pick Thor up, and then the whole weekend to look forward to, just the two of them, for a longer stretch of time than they’ve ever had to themselves before. And in the meantime, a nice, boring remainder of his workweek to coast through. 

Only someone is sitting on his desk.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Loki sighs from the doorway, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Hello to you, too, asshole,” Svad says with a grin—and then, after a glance around to make sure no one’s in earshot (and predictably), “Is yours up for grabs yet?”

Loki rolls his eyes. “I have no idea what I ever saw in you.”

“Come on. You know exactly what you saw in me.”

Alright, well, that’s fair, Loki has to admit. He’s neither blind nor dead, and Svad is still inconveniently large and inconveniently attractive. But the interesting thing that Loki notices now is that whatever little spark there might have been before is gone. There’s no rush, no real desire to flirt back, and hardly any thought spared for the pleasant times they’ve had before. There hadn’t been with Amora either. 

How about that, Loki thinks to himself.

Svad is hopping off his desk though, and gesturing for him to sit. “I’m messing with you,” he says while Loki sets his coffee down. “I know you’re still taken, you big softie.” 

“How’s that?”

“I saw you down on the sidewalk a few minutes ago, smiling at your phone like a goddamn teenager. I’ve never seen you laugh like you weren’t thinking about how to murder somebody at the same time, so I almost didn’t recognize you looking all happy and shit.”

There are several things about that statement that Loki could refute, but mostly he’s just caught trying to contain the warm feeling in his chest, the one that gets even warmer when he thinks about Thor on the phone earlier. 

“Yeah, look at that face,” Svad wheedles. “You’re a sap. Who knew?”

“Now that’s just slanderous. Anyway, why are you here? Don’t you have someone else to bother on a different continent?”

Svad gives him a grin. “I’m in town for training. All week. But I’m not done talking about Loki’s Mysterious Significant Other. Show me a pic.” 

That’s not happening, Loki thinks immediately, regardless of who’s asking. … Well. There’s a gym selfie that Thor sent him last month that doesn’t show his face, and maybe Loki is slightly tempted to show that off… but no. Face or no face, Thor obviously looks a good deal younger than him, and Loki isn’t interested in coming up with any sort of explanation, not even a vague one. And especially not for Svad, and especially not with that delighted look on his face. 

“Hell no,” Loki says, right before an inspired thought strikes him. “But if you’re looking for a challenge, might I suggest you track down the consultant from Incantare Group? She’s blonde and here all week, too. Now get out of my office.”

Svad does allow himself to be shooed in the end, but not before he calls, “Have fun being in love, asshole,” down the hallway. 

Loki locks the door behind him, just in case.

—

The rest of Loki’s workday is spent slightly on guard, concerned that somebody else he’s hooked up with is going to blindside him at any moment. He’s always done his best to steer clear of coworkers in that regard, but then ‘his best’ wasn’t always that great, and there are a few more possibilities that he’s convinced will drop in on him at some point. 

No one else does, though, and things do actually settle back into their usual boring rhythm after Svad leaves. … So much so that Loki finds himself going back to that conversation all throughout the day. 

Loki knows he’s gone soft. He’s already had that big revelation and made his peace with it, somewhere between dropping a couple thousand dollars on an engraved watch for a clumsy teenager without a second thought and coming up with the sickly-sweet idea to send him a slept-on pillowcase, just because. This time last year, neither of those things would have ever occurred to him, and the suggestion that he might ever stoop so low as to sit down and put quite a bit of thought into picking out a custom cologne for anyone but himself would have been taken as a personal insult. 

… Sending Thor a prostate massager wouldn’t have fazed him at that point, though. Not _everything_ has changed. 

But that anyone else might notice a change in him was not something he’d anticipated, and he wonders if he ought to exercise a little more caution. No one knows he’s dating Thor, and only a few people know he’s seeing anybody at all, but better safe than sorry, he knows. He’s private and always has been, and people seem to accept that about him for the most part, but the longer this relationship goes on, the more likely it will be for the ones who know him best to take notice. 

(And if Svad could see it in his face, then Frigga probably could, too. He’s always beyond cautious with her, but he’s taking no chances there, thank you.)

And _also,_ Loki asks himself with a fair amount of irritation as he packs up his things at the end of the day, fully intending to work from home the rest of the week so as to avoid further workplace visitors, why is it that _Svad_ , of all people, constantly provides the wake-up calls for him? 

He chooses not to ponder whether or not Svad’s last little comment should be responsible for a third realization for him, though. That’s between him and the veritable mountain of unidentified feelings he’s swept under the rug rather than address for the last thirty-some years. 

Until he gets back home, anyway, and sees two packages on his front porch. 

One is a good-sized box from Amazon, not that he’s ordered anything recently, and the other is one of those bubble mailers they sell at the post office with pink and red hearts printed all over them and Thor’s handwriting on the address label. 

Loki thinks that maybe a few months ago, he would have rolled his eyes at that. Now, he rolls his eyes, but he also doesn’t bother to hold back a smile. 

… And then he does a little more mental sweeping. It’s fine. 

—

Until an hour later, when it isn’t.

He’s on his couch, wearing a brand new sweatshirt with the name of Thor’s school printed across the chest, big enough that the sleeves halfway cover his hands. This isn’t a mistake, he’d realized after some initial confusion. It’s not supposed to be his size. It’s Thor’s size. It’s also been washed and smells like the cologne Loki had sent him in September.

There had been a note along with it in the heart-covered package: 

_Happy birthday Lo_ ♡ _I miss you and it’s dumb that I’m not there BUT here’s this for now (also there’s something coming from amazon too ok). If this got to you on time, I’ll see you in a few days which is too long but worth it_ ♡

The Amazon box contained several packages of the chocolate truffles that Loki may or may not have a problem with (payback for the ones he’d sent Thor, he’s sure), and a remastered Whitesnake album on vinyl that Loki’s put on to play through while he sits here, eating chocolate and occasionally sniffing himself. And thinking of how Thor had smelled and felt in his arms when he’d driven out to see him a couple weeks prior. And remembering Thor’s ridiculous delight over the turntable when he’d shown him how to use it this past January, and every time he’d screenshot his Spotify app on a classic rock playlist and send it to Loki with a _what about this do you like this_ text when he’d discover something new. 

He thinks of all the same things he’s been thinking of for months now, like the snarky comments and dopey grins and the way Thor melts into his touch every single time, how comfortably he fits into Loki’s life and how immense his absence has been since he left for school. How he can’t think of any better way to describe how his new sweatshirt smells other than ‘like home,’ despite the fact that he’s currently in his home and it doesn’t smell anything like Thor.

And he thinks about Thor’s lips soft on his cheek, the quiet little _I love you_ he wasn’t supposed to hear. 

_“Have fun being in love, asshole,”_ Svad had said. 

It’s _Svad_ who’s the asshole, Loki tells himself. 

… and David Coverdale, singing, “ _This must be love ‘cause it’s really got a hold on me,”_ through his speakers. He’s an asshole, too.

(It doesn’t change the fact that they’re both right, though.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming along for the ride!! I'm not done with these two yet, either. We still got that cabin weekend, after all...
> 
> AND thank you so v much for all the lovely feedback :''''))) I love you all ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Find me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/woulduknowmore)


End file.
